<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R&amp;R by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140499">R&amp;R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vacation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Business still owes Benny that vacation. And after the few weeks they've had, they could really use one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vacation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R&amp;R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had become a regular thing.</p><p>So much so, that Business finally gave up and asked the Cops and Benny to move in with him just a few months into his relationship with Good Cop.  It was… quite an adjustment, learning how to live with other people after it had been just him and his robots for so long. Four months in, and he was starting to wonder if it had been such a smart move after all. They often seemed to get irritated at each other, usually over something dumb, and it only felt like it was getting worse.</p><p>Though it might have something to do with how busy they’d all been for the past month and a half. It wasn’t even that things at work were particularly <em>bad</em> (Benny was certainly enjoying the string of projects he was working on for the Space Corps), but simply that they had so much on their plates that it made for very long work days. By the time they each returned home at night, they were too exhausted and grouchy to put up with each others’ quirks.</p><p>Business finally managed to catch a break though, and celebrated by taking the opportunity to sleep in. He slowly rose to consciousness to find he had a certain spaceman clinging to him. He could only assume the Cops had woken early, too hot between two other bodies, and left Benny to cuddle him instead. He glanced at the clock on the night table. It was about nine in the morning. He turned back to Benny, curled up to his side and snoring ever so softly. He must have finally finished all of those design projects to allow himself to sleep so late. Benny resurfaced soon after him, stretching with a drawn-out groan. “Mornin’,” he murmured as he rubbed sleep crust from his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning,” Business returned, giving him an amused look. “Finally got a day off?”</p><p>“‘m done,” the astronaut murmured sleepily. He peeked up at Business, giving him a grin. “You too?”</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Think I’d still be in bed otherwise?”</p><p>“Cops aren’t,” Benny sulked. Business rolled his eyes.</p><p>“They <em>still</em> don’t know the meaning of ‘day off’, I swear.” He gave Benny a nudge. “Alright, you leech. Off.”</p><p>Benny snickered and scooched away. “You know what?” he asked after a moment. Business hummed a questioning note at him. “It’s been a year. You still owe me a vacation.”</p><p>Business huffed and chucked his pillow at the spaceman. Benny only laughed as he was smacked in the face by the fluffy object. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”</p><p>“Nope!” Benny chirped, floating up off the mattress.</p><p>“You got a point though. Work’s been hard on all of us lately. We could use some downtime, away from Bricksburg.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Benny cheered.</p><p>“How about you three pick where we go this time?”</p><p>“Okay! I’ve already got some ideas, too!”</p><p>“What are you two getting so excited about back there?” came Bad Cop’s gruff voice.</p><p>“Vacation!” Benny called back as he threw off the covers. “C’mon, B, you can help me pick out a place!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>